Ambipom returns
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Ambipom has been with O for a long time now, and one day she recalled her departure from Dawn and is crushed. O notices Ambipom's heartache and know he has to do something to help. He finds a community center in Twinleaf Town and decides to hold Ambipom's Ping Pong tournament there and let Ambipom stay with Dawn. Ambipom runs off during the tournament. Can Dawn help her?
1. Remembering Dawn

**Ambipom has been training with O for a long time now, but she's really been missing her old family lately and it's interfering with her new life. O solves this problem by holding Ambipom's next Ping Pong tournament in Twinleaf Town so she can reunite with Dawn and everyone else. Over time Ambipom reconnects with her old friends, especially Buneary. By the time Ambipom's Ping Pong tournament takes place, she is so filled with remorse she throws her paddle and runs away from the tournament. Will Ambipom be okay after a heartfelt conversation with Dawn? Story contains a spoiler in a flashback of Ambipom in her final episode.**

It's been a long time since Ambipom has left Dawn to train in Pokémon Ping Pong with O after being discovered by O while playing Pokémon Ping Pong in a tournament with Dawn. After the tournament O offered Ambipom a chance to play Pokémon Ping Pong with him because he thought Ambipom had exceptional skills. Dawn was uncertain about what to do at first, but after a conversation with Ash and Brock, Dawn knew what she had to do. Ambipom thought back to the day she left Dawn and her old gang to go with O.

**SPOILER ALERT! This is the ending to the episode "To thine own Pokémon be true." I have only seen the episode once on YouTube, and I had to go back and watch the ending to the episode a second time. **

She recalled Dawn asking her, "So, Ambipom, do you want to continue Contests with me, or do you want to play Pokémon Ping Pong?"

Ambipom remembered how she took the ping pong ball and then her Pokeball, and then Dawn and Ash's hats and juggled them together.

Ash asked her, "Have you figured out what you're going to do?"

Ambipom handed Ash and Dawn back their hats and looked at both the Pokeball and ping pong ball in her hands. After Dawn nodded at Ambipom, meaning Dawn would be okay with whatever she decided, Ambipom gently handed her Pokeball back to Dawn.

Dawn questioned, "So that means you want to play Pokémon Ping Pong, right?"

Ambipom nodded and cheered signifying that she indeed did want to play Pokémon Ping Pong.

Dawn asked O, "Take good care of Ambipom, promise?"

O replied, "I promise, that's something you'll never have to worry about."

Ambipom looked back at her former trainers and gave them both a thumbs up wishing them both the best of luck.

**Spoiler ends. Now back to the present time.**

Poor Ambipom was distraught at the memory of leaving such great friends behind. Dawn was who she missed the most and the one who she thought back on her time together with the most. She started to cry as she thought of her final day with Dawn. Ambipom knew that she would miss Dawn every once in a while after she made her decision, but she never imagined she'd miss Dawn as much as she was.

**Poor Ambipom misses Dawn like crazy. Can anything be done to cheer her up?**


	2. Ambipom is miserable

**In this chapter, O begins to notice Ambipom losing focus during practice and also witnesses her running out of the building in tears.**

O is watching all his Pokémon as they practice just like he does every single day and the two Pokémon up against each other currently are Ambipom and Shiftry. Ambipom started off strong, hitting every one of the balls Shiftry sent her way, but the she recalled the Pokémon Ping Pong tournament and the moments she and Dawn experienced together, defeating their opponents persistently and skillfully. Then came the moment when Dawn and Ambipom faced off against O and Shiftry in the semi-finals. It was ten times as complicated because of all the experience O had. Ambipom and Dawn lost their first round of the semi-finals against O and Dawn was losing her confidence, but because of encouraging words from Ambipom, Dawn gained her confidence back. During their second match, Dawn accidently broke her paddle, so it was all up to Ambipom. Ambipom was magnificent and she kept scoring points over and over, finally scoring her eleventh point, winning her and Dawn the match. Dawn and Ambipom lost during the third match, unfortunately, and Ambipom had been seriously exhausted afterwards. Ambipom remembered that how, after she healed, O offered her a chance to train with him. She was happy that she took that chance at the time, but now she began to feel extremely depressed day after day as she reminisced about her enjoyment with Dawn. O noticed that during practice, Ambipom was looking down at the ground sadly. He then saw Ambipom look up to see the ping pong ball coming at her, and Ambipom did hit the ping pong ball, but the hit was lazily, which was not like Ambipom at all.

"Alright, everyone, that's enough work for today. All of you can go ahead and relax and do as you please," O remarked.

Ambipom put her paddle away and sluggishly began walking back to dressing room. Normally during a break, Ambipom would talk with an Aipom she knew about when she was an Aipom. The Aipom saw Ambipom and sprinted up to her excitedly and tugged on Ambipom's arm although Ambipom didn't even budge. The Aipom worried for their friend, although Ambipom assured it that she was fine. She knew it wasn't true, but she didn't want any of her new friends to worry about her, plus she didn't feel comfortable talking about her life with Dawn because when she did, the pain inside Ambipom only grew. The Aipom could tell Ambipom was upset and that she wanted to be alone, so it hugged her and quickly sprinted away. Ambipom then noticed O walking towards her and turned her back avoiding making any eye contact with him at all.

O stated to Ambipom, "I've noticed you haven't had as much enthusiasm during training. If something's wrong, don't hesitate to let me know."

Ambipom turned and looked at O and told the same fib to him as she told to the Aipom.

O believed her and remarked kindly, "If you ever need a friend to come to for comfort, I assure you, you can always find me and tell me what's on your mind."

Ambipom was deeply touched by these sympathetic and kind words, but she still didn't feel like talking so she smiled to conceal her pain.

O bought this and patted Ambipom on the head and waved as he walked away. After O was out of sight, Ambipom's smile evaporated and she walked to her dressing room trying her hardest to avoid tears from falling. When she got into her dressing room and closed the door, Ambipom saw a gift basket which was sitting on her make-up stand beside her old Pokeball and the ball capsule it had been inside. Ambipom went up to the make-up stand and looked inside the gift basket and saw a dozen homemade poffins, a ribbon case that contained Dawn's old Contest ribbons, and a letter from Dawn. Ambipom heard Dawn's voice in her head as if Dawn was really reading the letter to her.

Dear Ambipom, it's me Dawn, sorry I haven't written or visited in a long time, I've just been super busy with Contests. I've have a new Ribbon case for all my new Ribbons, so I decided to send my old Ribbon case to you since some of my previous Contest victories are because of you. I'm so proud of the way you always gave it your all when we competed in Contests together, especially during the Celestic Town Contest when we battled against Lila and her Delcatty. You were amazing against Delcatty, attacking even during the times when you were affected by his Sweet Charm. I've had plenty of other victories since then, but my favorite Contest I competed in was definitely the Celestic Town Contest. I hope you've been doing well lately and I hope you like your new life.

Sincerely, you friend, Dawn.

Ambipom couldn't handle the agony after reading the letter and she began sniveling due to the heartache and Ambipom lost control of her balance and tripped over the gift basket, crushing the poffins, and, to her extreme devastation and outrage, the ribbons and ribbon case. She ran around the room in a panic because of what she had done. She stopped when she spotted the Celestic Town Ribbon on the ground broken in half and that pushed her over the edge. Poor Ambipom couldn't take the pain after this and ran out of her dressing room and out of the building. O saw her as she ran away and heard her thunderous sobbing.

O asked himself, "Why is she so upset?"

He walked into her dressing room and saw the gift basket on the floor along with the poffins, Ribbon case, and Ribbons that had been broken. He then picked up the note from Dawn, which was the only thing still intact. He picked up the letter and read it. He realized Ambipom was in such pain because she misses her former trainer. He knew he had to help her in any possible way he could.

**O begins to notice Ambipom losing her focus and finds out it's because she misses Dawn. How is he going to resolve this predicament?**


	3. O finds a solution

**In this chapter, O searches for and finds a place in Twinleaf Town to host Ambipom's next Ping Pong Tournament and he tells Ambipom who is excited to hear the news.**

O had been constantly trying to find an approach to revise Ambipom's conflict and mend her shattered heart. He searched in several phone books and on several websites, but couldn't find anything.

He sighed feeling disappointed and commented to himself, "I've gotta find a way to reunite Ambipom with Dawn. I can't give up; she needs to see her old trainer. It's the only manner that will resolve her misery."

He continued searching online and finally found a community center that had a ping pong arena and incredibly it was in Twinleaf Town. He printed the papers off and ran to find Ambipom so he could present them to her. He found poor Ambipom sitting outside all by her lonesome. He ran over beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't hold in her pain any longer and she needed a shoulder to cry on. That's just what she did; wrapped her arms and tails around him tightly leaning her head on his shoulder as she cried her eyes out.

O remarked, "I know you weren't being truthful to me yesterday by telling me you were doing just fine. If you're depressed or upset about something, don't be reluctant in telling me. I'll do everything I can to cheer you right back up, I promise. It's just what I've done for you now."

O handed Ambipom the sheets of paper he printed off and she stopped crying as she looked at the sheets. After she looked over all of them, she had a perplexed look on her face as she stared at O and scratched her head in confusion using one of her tails.

O announced, "I figured we could host your next Ping Pong Tournament at that community center, and it's right in Twinleaf Town where your old trainer, Dawn, happens to live. I'll stay at a hotel near the community center, and you can stay with Dawn at her house."

Ambipom grinned really widely when she hears this and begins jumping in the air hollering excitedly and she does backflips and summersaults. She also grasped O excitedly and brushed herself against him affectionately.

O giggled lightly and responds, "I'm glad I was able to cheer you up. I just know you're going to have plenty of enjoyable moments with Dawn."

**O finds a community center online in Twinleaf Town and decides to host Ambipom's next Ping Pong Tournament there so she can reunite with Dawn and Ambipom is thrilled to hear this news. How will the events go when she reunites with Dawn?**


	4. A happy reunion

**In this chapter, Ambipom and O arrive in Twinleaf Town and pay a surprise visit to Dawn. Ambipom's thrilled to be reunited to Dawn and her friends, and she's also confused when she noticed Pikachu around but not Ash, which she ignores after a moment.**

The plane that O and Ambipom are on lands at an airport in Twinleaf Town and Ambipom is thrilled to be back home once more.

O asks, "Should we try to contact Dawn and let her know we're here?"

Ambipom shakes her head and clarifies to O that she wants to surprise Dawn. She notified O that he could contact Johana, Dawn's mother, and ask her about Dawn's whereabouts so Ambipom could contemplate an approach to successfully surprise Dawn about her arrival.

O responds, "I think that's a fantastic idea, Ambipom. I'll contact Johana right now."

O went and found a video phone and contacted Johana.

Johana greeted O, "Hello. It's been a long time, O."

O replies, "It certainly has, and Ambipom would agree, too."

"Oh, Ambipom is with you, how delightful!" Johana exclaimed cheerfully.

"She's been missing Dawn so much lately and so I figured that I would host her next Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament here, and I'll stay at a hotel while Ambipom stays with Dawn," O announced.

"What a splendid idea! I'm sure Dawn will be just thrilled to see Ambipom again," Johana replied.

O details, "Ambipom professed to me she wanted to surprise Dawn. She wants to conceive an impeccable approach of just how to surprise Dawn."

Johana informs, "Well, Dawn's not home at the moment and won't be back home for a while. She and her Buneary are at a photo-shoot with Hermione for Poke Chic Magazine. They actually just left, so Ambipom should have plenty of time to contemplate how she's going to surprise Dawn."

O responds, "Thanks so much for letting me know. We'll start heading over as soon as Ambipom finishes her strategy."

"Can't wait, it's going to be so amazing to have Ambipom visit!" Johana cheered joyously.

The two hung up and O walked back to Ambipom who was busy devising a plan. Just then Ambipom got an idea she thought was perfect.

O questioned, "Do you have the idea already?"

Ambipom nodded and described that she wanted to head to Dawn's and hide in her room and wait for her to get home, and at the right moment, Ambipom would reveal herself.

"That's a great plan, simple and sweet. There's no way it could go wrong," O praised as he pet Ambipom on the head fondly.

O and Ambipom arrived at Dawn's half an hour later and Johana let them inside.

"Dawn still isn't home yet, but she should be getting on her way back," Johana informs.

Ambipom took this as her cue to put her plan into action and she ran up to Dawn's room, shutting the door behind her, and she hid underneath Dawn's bed noiselessly.

Ten minutes passed and Dawn arrived home with Buneary, Piplup, Pikachu and the rest of her Pokémon. Pikachu had been complimenting Buneary on how she looked during her photo-shoot as she blushed the entire time. Buneary and Pikachu had been together for a long while, but occasionally Buneary still became sheepish around Pikachu.

Dawn notices O in the kitchen with her mom and walks up to him and comments, "Hey there, O. It's been such a long time I almost didn't recognize you."

O responds, "It sure has been a long time, way too long."

"How's it going for you and your Pokémon in Vermillion City?" Dawn wonders.

"Most of them are doing very well. They concentrate hard during practice and interact with each other during breaks," O informs.

Dawn was curious as to how Ambipom had been doing and she was also somewhat concerned.

She looks at O and asks "How's Ambipom been lately?"

"She's been feeling upset recently and I've noticed she just doesn't have as much ambition as she did at first," O expresses.

"Poor Ambipom; hopefully she'll be alright soon," Dawn remarks.

O informs Dawn, "The reason Ambipom hasn't been herself is because she really missed you. I saw a gift basket you had sent her inside her dressing room. There was a letter along with the gift basket that I read. After reading it I knew that's why she'd been so upset."

"How was everything else that had come in the basket?" Dawn wondered.

O details, "There was a Ribbon case and five Ribbons, but unfortunately they had all been split in half. There were also some poffins, but they had crumbled into pieces all over the floor."

"That Ribbon case had my past Contest Ribbons from victories I had in the past, and one of those Ribbons I won using Ambipom so it was special to me and her, so I wanted her to have it. Also, those poffins are her favorites; they're a favorite for all my Pokémon, so I wanted to send her a dozen made just for her. All the special gifts I sent to Ambipom all destroyed; she must've been so crushed," Dawn commented dismally.

O mentioned, "She was very crushed about what happened, and I knew I had to do something about to cheer her up."

Dawn wondered excitedly, "So if you're here that means Ambipom must be in an upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament here, right!?"

Johana and O both giggled and O replied, "You've got it; she does have an upcoming Tournament, and it's going to be held at the community center here in Twinleaf Town."

"WOW, THAT'S SO COOL! I CAN HARDLY WAIT!" Dawn exclaimed enthusiastically.

Johana and O both giggled again giddy from seeing Dawn so excited and overjoyed.

Dawn gasped and turned to her Pokémon and asked, "Wouldn't it be awesome if Ambipom was here along with O?"

Piplup nodded his head, Buneary began jumping in the air excitedly, and Pikachu stood with a baffled facial expression.

"Pikachu, don't you remember Ambipom?" Dawn questioned the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu tilted his head to the side and scratched it as he tried to recall who everyone was referring to.

Dawn clarified to Pikachu, "She's the Aipom I got from Ash when I traded Ash my Buizel for her. Buizel was more into battles than Contests and Aipom was more into Contests than battles."

All of a sudden Pikachu knew who Dawn was talking about and he began to recall how, back when Ash trained Aipom, she'd always steal his hat away from him and make him chase her around to get it back. Dawn and her Pokémon ran upstairs all super excited to see an old friend again. When the gang entered Dawn's room, Dawn called out all her other Pokémon to help look for Ambipom, but none were successful in finding her because she was hidden well under Dawn's bed.

Dawn sat on her bed and let out a sigh and remarked dolefully, "I guess Ambipom's not here, and I was so looking forward to seeing her again," she began to weep as she states, "I've missed Ambipom so much lately and I was so excited to be able to see her again, but I guess it was too good to be true."

Ambipom could hear Dawn from under the bed, and hearing Dawn made her feel worse. She felt extremely guilty for not jumping out sooner. She knew that it was now or never so she leaped out from under the bed and softly tapped Dawn on the shoulder with one of her tails. Dawn turned around and saw Ambipom and a massive grin spread across her face as her tears of sorrow turned into a combination of tears of joy and laughter.

Dawn threw her arms around the Long Tail Pokémon as she continued crying joyously and exclaimed, "AMBIPOM I'M SO DELIGHTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN; I'VE MISSED YOU LIKE CRAZY!"

Ambipom hugged Dawn and expressed how elated she was to be back with her once again.

Dawn finally managed to calm herself down and she commented, "Sorry if you heard a little bit of my crying when I was upset. O told me about you're next Ping Pong Tournament I can't wait."

Ambipom began jumping around the room cheerfully while doing backflips and after landing on the floor after her final backflip, she formed a heart using her two tails. **(That's something really adorable I have seen Ambipom do in several episodes that I've watched on YouTube). **

Dawn giggled and complimented, "Just as cheerful and adorable as ever."

All the Pokémon that knew Ambipom waved to her and she waved back, but then stopped briefly when she saw Pikachu. She was somewhat stumped since Ash wasn't around, but after a short nanosecond, Ambipom shrugged off the confusion and began reuniting with her old friends, and saying hi to two new friends, Togekiss and Quilava. Pachirisu was even so excited she ran to Ambipom and leaped into her arms hugging her. **(Okay, so Pachirisu's gender was never confirmed as a female, but whenever there's an episode where Dawn and her Pokémon would dress up to cheer Ash on during a Gym battle, or when Pachirisu cheered for Dawn while not being in a Contest with her, Pachirisu always wore a cheerleading outfit, so I believe that Pachirisu's a female, just my opinion).**

Everyone laughed and gathered around Ambipom and gave her a group bear-hug which she enjoyed a lot. Ambipom knew she was going to enjoy being with Dawn and her old friends once again.

**What a sweet reunion for Dawn, Ambipom, and the rest of Dawn's Pokémon. How will events turn out for the gang as time goes on and Ambipom's Ping Pong Tournament draws near?**


	5. Ambipom learns the news

**In this chapter, Buneary explains to Ambipom she's dating Pikachu and Pikachu is now living with her, Dawn, and everyone else. This news is thrilling to Ambipom and she congratulates the couple.**

Dawn is working with Pachirisu, Buneary, Togekiss, Quilava, Mamoswine, and Piplup on new Contest techniques as Pikachu and Ambipom sit by and watch. Ambipom was still baffled by Pikachu's presence but Ash's absence, although this doesn't last long due to her being captivated by Dawn's practice. Dawn called upon Buneary and Pachirisu and both girls happily responded by getting prepared for whatever Dawn had in store for them.

Dawn turned to Ambipom and informed her, "This is a Contest move I worked on with Buneary and Pachirisu after you left. I hope you enjoy it," she then instructed "Buneary, use Ice Beam around Pachirisu!"

Buneary does as she is instructed and Pachirisu becomes incased in the ball of ice.

Dawn then instructs, "Now, use Discharge, Pachirisu!"

Pachirisu also does as she's instructed and the Ice Beam turns into a beautiful chandelier with a blue light glowing. Ambipom and Pikachu were both stunned by the beauty of the chandelier. Buneary picks up the chandelier and hands it to Pikachu as a gift and he thanks her and compliments her on what a great job she did and she blushed. Dawn gave Pachirisu and Buneary poffins for their heard work. Everybody else wanted a poffin too, but they didn't want to hound Dawn into making them one. Buneary was super sweet and split her poffin in half and handed one to Pikachu. Pikachu again thanks her and eats it and cheers. Buneary eats her poffin and then cuddles with Pikachu while petting him on the head affectionately. Ambipom witnesses the entire encounter and is ten times as befuddled as earlier. She interjected and questioned as to what was going on. Buneary detailed to Ambipom what had happened over the past couple of months when Ash and Pikachu came to visit, the way she always tried too hard to get Pikachu's attention, when she kissed Pikachu after he won a battle against Piplup, that Pikachu became furious with her because of the kiss and that he got so upset he yelled at her even attacked her making her run away, when she apologized to Pikachu for the way she kissed him and he forgave her, when Pikachu confessed to Buneary he liked her as well and the two began dating, Pikachu confessing his love for Buneary, Ash leaving to continue his journey he's currently on, and finally she described how Pikachu decided to stay with her rather than leave.

Dawn seconds the story and expresses to Ambipom, "It's all true. Ash is traveling in the Kalos Region at the moment, and two of his friends he's traveling with, Clemont and Bonnie, were visiting their grandparents in Undella Town to celebrate their grandfather's birthday, and they were there for a very long length of time. During Ash's visit Pikachu had some issues with Buneary, but they were resolved, the two finally began dating, and by the time Ash was going to head back to the Kalos Region, Pikachu decided to stay with Buneary and I."

Ambipom is overjoyed when she hears this and she hugs Buneary excitedly and says she's delighted Buneary finally got what she's wanted for a long time.

**Ambipom learns all about what happened between Buneary and Pikachu months back and how the two began dating and she is so thrilled. How will Ambipom and her friends grow closer?**


	6. Girl's day out

**In this chapter, Ambipom decides to spend a day alone with Buneary, although Pachirisu has desire to tag along, and her friends are generous and let her go with them. During the shopping spree, Ambipom informs Buneary she's always thought of her as a sister and Buneary feels the same about both Ambipom and Pachirisu.**

One day Buneary is with Pikachu when Ambipom walks over to them and requests to Buneary the two spend the day together on a shopping spree by themselves because she wants to treat her best friend to an amazing day. Buneary responds by expressing immense delight at the thought. Pikachu comments that he hopes the girls have a wonderful time and they both thank him. Buneary kisses Pikachu and he kisses her back on the cheek and pets her on the head compassionately as she blushes. Ambipom heads inside the house to find Dawn and inform her of what her plans with Buneary are. Ambipom looks around downstairs but doesn't spot Dawn anywhere, so she decides to check Dawn's bedroom, and when she does, she sees Piplup, Togekiss, Quilava, Mamoswine, and Pachirisu all with Dawn reminiscing about the past and all the excitement that happened for them during their adventures. Ambipom interjects and expresses her favorite moment with Dawn was when they were in the Celestic Town Contest together.

Dawn seconds, "Yeah, as stated in the letter I sent you before, that was my favorite out of all the Contests I competed in. By the way, O informed me about what happened to the gift basket and all the belongings inside, and I'm sorry they got ruined."

Ambipom sighed and stated she was so broken up after reading the letter from Dawn that she lost control and tripped over the basket making it fall to the ground, and that's why every belonging except the letter had gotten destroyed.

Dawn looked at Ambipom with an empathetic expression and responded, "Oh, Ambipom, I'm sorry that all happened. I never realized you were ever going to have this difficult of a time."

Ambipom nestled Dawn and informed it wasn't always so difficult for her, but some days were more painful than others, but she was delighted to be visiting with all her old friends again.

Dawn pet Ambipom on the head affectionately and replied, "That makes two of us. I'm delighted you're here once again, and I'm super psyched to see your Pokémon Ping Pong match that's coming up."

Ambipom got completely sidetracked while talking to Dawn she forgot what she came in the room for. She recalled why she came in the room, but only after Buneary came in the room and asked Ambipom if she was ready to head to the mall yet. When Pachirisu heard this she became super excited and ran to Ambipom and Buneary and urged to go along with them. Ambipom and Buneary really wanted to spend time by themselves, but they also didn't want to make Pachirisu miserable. They could tell she wanted to go to the mall with them so much, and they didn't want her feeling left out. They nodded and replied that she could come along with them, and this made Pachirisu so overjoyed, she squealed excitedly, but she also got a little too carried away and accidently shocked everyone with Discharge. Once she realized she was harming everyone around her, she immediately ceased using Discharge and glanced at the ground guiltily. Once everyone else was back to normal, Pachirisu bowed her head and apologized for getting carried away.

Dawn responds by petting Pachirisu on the gently as she states, "No need to worry, Pachirisu. Everyone gets carried away when they become too excited."

Pachirisu felt much better knowing Dawn wasn't angry with her and she affectionately brushed her head against Dawn's hand.

Dawn handed Ambipom a wallet and informed her, "I've saved up loads of money in that wallet. There should be $500. Yes, I'm aware that's A LOT of money, but no need to worry. You can spend some this time around and then save whatever you don't spend and go on another trip."

Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu all cheered excitedly and thanked Dawn for the money.

Dawn remarks, "Now, I want you girls to stay together so nobody gets lost, but if one of you does happen to get lost, find the nearest person or Pokémon and explain to them what happened and ask them to help you get back to the group."

The Long Tail Pokémon, Rabbit Pokémon, and EleSquirrel Pokémon all nod and salute Dawn to let her know they understand.

Dawn giggled and commented, "The mall isn't that far from here, so I'll walk you all down there and then you can all contact me when you're finished shopping."

The girls nod and salute Dawn again to once more, verify they understand her.

Dawn giggles and turns to all her other Pokémon and informs them, "I'll be home shortly, but until I return, Piplup and Togekiss are in charge."

Quilava and Mamoswine nod and Quilava salutes Dawn just like Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu had before.

Dawn giggled and remarked, "While I'm flattered by how obedient you all are and how you always listen to me, there's no need for you to salute me. Sure I'm your trainer, but I'm not a Sargent general."

This makes all the Pokémon giggle as well and then Dawn heads for the mall with Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu. When the four of them get outside, Pikachu runs up to Buneary and he hugs and kisses her goodbye. After Pikachu and Buneary bid farewell, Dawn and the Pokémon head towards the mall. When they arrive, the Pokémon all hug Dawn and thank her once more for letting them go on their shopping spree.

Dawn kneels down and pets the girls on their heads affectionately and replies, "You're welcome. You three have a great time."

Dawn heads back home and the girls head inside the mall and are awe-struck by how enormous the mall is on the inside compared to the outside. Pachirisu is so excited and she almost runs off into a massive crowd of trainers and Pokémon. Ambipom was quick and she restrained Pachirisu before she had the opportunity to run off. Ambipom instructs Buneary and Pachirisu to grab onto her tails and walk beside her so they won't get separated from each other. Buneary takes off her vest and lends it to Ambipom and declares Ambipom should be the caretaker and commander of the group, and she's going to let Ambipom borrow her vest so Ambipom has something to set her apart from the other two. Ambipom blushes and thanks Buneary as Buneary helps her put on the vest. When the vest is on, Buneary compliments Ambipom stating that she looks like an amazing leader and the vest really makes that show. This just makes Ambipom blush even more due to her being flattered by the generous praises of her friend. Buneary and Pachirisu grab onto Ambipom's tails and the three begin walking together when all of a sudden Pachirisu's stomach rumbles. Pachirisu giggled sheepishly and admitted she hadn't had any food to eat yet. Ambipom looks at a map and finds a food court on the third floor of the mall. Buneary wants to take the escalator, but Pachirisu wants to use an elevator instead because they're much quicker. Ambipom looks on the map and finds an elevator for the three of them to use so Buneary and Pachirisu grab onto Ambipom's tails once more and the three of them begin walking to the elevator. Once they get to the elevator, Ambipom tries to use one of her tails to reach the up button on the elevator, but despite the length of her tail, Ambipom is just not quite able to get to the button. Buneary informs she has an idea so Ambipom steps out of the way and lets Buneary try what she's thinking about. Buneary uses Bounce to jump high into the air and presses the button on the elevator using one of her ears. Ambipom and Pachirisu cheer for Buneary and thank her for solving their issue. The elevator quickly opens and the girls all run inside followed by some trainers. When the elevator stops on the second floor, all the trainers get off leaving the three alone. The elevator didn't begin moving and Ambipom notices the elevator wasn't set to stop on the third floor so Buneary hops over to the controls, and just like before uses Bounce to move higher and press the level three button. The elevator begins moving again and Buneary is once again thanked for her assistance. Once the elevator stops on the third floor, the girls run off and they all smell lots of food around them for both people and Pokémon; Ambipom sees a special café that's just for Pokémon, so she and her friends run to the café excitedly. Once they arrive they see a Chatot at the front counter with a nametag.

The Chatot remarks, "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon café; the café run by Pokémon for Pokémon."

Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu all place their orders to Chatot; three bowls of Pokémon food, two for Normal types, and one for an Electric type.

Chatot nods and instructs, "I'll need a name for the order, please."

Ambipom volunteers and she explains to Chatot how she's here visiting a former trainer of hers, she and her two friends are on a shopping day together, and she's the leader of the group.

Chatot responds, "How amazing; I'll call you when the order's ready. You may go ahead and sit at a table or booth in this café, or out in the center of the food court."

Buneary states to Ambipom that she and Pachirisu will find a seat out in the center of the food court for them while Ambipom waits for the food to arrive. Ambipom nods and gives her friends a thumbs up as she turns to the counter and watches the food being prepared by a group of Happiny.

Once the food is finished being prepared and labeled Chatot flies to the front and calls out, "Ambipom, your order's ready," Ambipom walks to the counter and Chatot describes for her, "The Happiny and I labeled the food so you and your friends get the correct bowls. Your food and Buneary's food have mashed up Oran Berries so it's sweet, and Pachirisu's has mashed Belue Berries so it's tart."

Ambipom nods and thanks the Chatot for its service and pulls out the wallet Dawn provided her with.

The Chatot shakes its head and states, "The food's free you don't have to pay."

Ambipom nods and puts the wallet away and then goes to join her friends. She distributes the food to her friends and they begin eating right away. Pachirisu acted much more like a Munchlax and devoured her food in the blink of an eye. Ambipom and Buneary were somewhat stunned; they knew Pachirisu had been extremely hungry, but they didn't expect her to devour her food like she had. Pachirisu let out a small belch after finishing her meal followed by a huge sigh of relief. Ambipom and Buneary resumed eating as Pachirisu sat rubbing her now full stomach. As Pachirisu rubbed her stomach, she saw a young female trainer and her Chimchar exit a clothing store and walk into the Pokémon café.

The young girl entered the café and informed the Chatot, "My name's Sandy, and this my Chimchar, or as I call her, Charlotte. Charlotte and I were buying new clothes, and afterwards, Charlotte became hungry. I knew this store had to sell Pokémon food because of the fact the employees in this café all seem to be Pokémon."

Chatot nods and responds, "We only sell Pokémon food at this café, so we'll have food for Charlotte. We'll need you to write her name down on an order form."

Sandy wrote down her Pokémon's name and hands it to Chatot and informs, "Since Charlotte's a Fire type, she likes things that are spicy, and she especially loves Tomato and Spelon Berries."

Chatot replies, "Thanks for that valuable information; you can sit inside the café or out in the center of the food court while you wait."

Charlotte noticed Pachirisu staring at her and admiring her outfit, and Charlotte began frantically trying to get Sandy's attention so she would notice it as well. Before Sandy could see what Charlotte wanted, the food was ready.

Sandy thanked Chatot and took the food and stated, "There you go, Charlotte. I hope you enjoy it."

Sandy and Charlotte sat close to Ambipom and her friends and by that point, all three were staring at Charlotte's dress admiring it. Pachirisu couldn't wait any longer; she just had to know where she would find a dress like that. Pachirisu ran to Sandy and Charlotte and jumped onto the table excitedly.

Sandy remarked, "Hello there. My name's Sandy, and beside me is my best friend, a Chimchar who likes it when you address her as Charlotte."

Pachirisu waved and began complimenting Charlotte on her dress. She excitedly stated how much she loved the dress and how astounding she thought it was. Just then, Buneary and Ambipom ran to Sandy and apologized to her for the way Pachirisu interrupted her and Charlotte. Ambipom demanded Pachirisu not to go wandering off like she had because she could get lost. Pachirisu apologized to her friends and began sobbing because she felt remorseful for making her friends worry. Ambipom and Buneary embraced Pachirisu and attempted to calm her down. Ambipom clarified to Pachirisu she wasn't mad at her and she felt sorry if that's how Pachirisu thought she felt. Pachirisu calmed herself and quit crying as she turned back and pointed out the dress Charlotte had to her friends.

Sandy mentioned, "She and I both bought new outfits at a clothing store close to here. The store sells clothes for both people and Pokémon for both genders. The clothes for people and Pokémon are separated so shoppers won't become baffled; furthermore, the clothes are separated with one side having the clothes for females and the other side for males."

Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu are all super enthusiastic when they hear about the store and they really want to take a look and see what kinds of clothes are in the store.

Sandy remarks, "Well, as soon as Charlotte finishes eating, she's going to a spa for Pokémon because she has an appointment for a facial, but I'll walk with you three to the clothing shop."

The girls also sound intrigued by the idea of a spa for Pokémon and they decide they want to check that out after the clothing store. Charlotte finishes her meal and she gets up ready to go to her spa appointment.

Sandy informs her, "I'm going to take these three to the shop where you and I bought our clothes so they can check it out as well and then we'll head to the spa after."

Charlotte nods and points leading the way to the store followed quickly by her trainer as well as Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu. When they all arrive Ambipom and her friends thank Sandy and Charlotte for showing them the way to the store.

Sandy responds, "No problem, I hope you all find something you like."

Sandy then walks away with Charlotte in her arms heading towards the spa as Ambipom and her friends walk into the clothing shop. They see a few trainers walking around so they try their hardest to avoid bumping into anyone as they walk to the back where the female Pokémon outfits are located. Ambipom spots a yellow dress with multicolored polka-dots on it for $5, a matching bow for $3, and a matching pair of Velcro shoes for $5. Buneary looks around and spots a stunning blue dress with gems all around it for $40. Pachirisu sees a dress like the one Charlotte was wearing, light purple with hot pink polka-dots for $5, a matching bow for $3, and a matching pair of Velcro shoes for $5. All the girls go into fitting rooms and try the dresses on, Ambipom's dress and the matching accessories fit, Pachirisu's dress and matching accessories fit, but Buneary's dress is too long and when she tries to take a step to see how the dress looks on her in the mirror, she trips and falls. Buneary was extremely unsatisfied that the dress didn't fit because she really loved how it made her look, and she had even imagined Pikachu being mesmerized by how gorgeous the dress looked on her. She sighed and took off the dress and joined her friends back outside the fitting rooms. Ambipom and Pachirisu had their outfits folded and ready for purchase. Buneary detailed to them what happened with her when she tried on her outfit and just decided not to buy anything at the moment. Ambipom and Pachirisu expressed how sorry they were that Buneary couldn't find a dress, but they also mentioned they'd come back and try again later. The girls walked up to the counter and Ambipom paid for her and Pachirisu's new outfits. Pachirisu decided to wear her outfit throughout the store like Sandy's Chimchar, Charlotte because she loved the outfit so much. Ambipom seconded to that and both sat down on a bench and put on their new outfits and then left the store with Buneary and headed to look for the spa. They found the spa and walked in just as Sandy was paying for Charlotte's facial. The cashier at the spa was a woman named Rena.

Rena informed Sandy, "With Charlotte's facial, haircut, and manicure, your total comes to $70."

Sandy responds shocked, "WOW THAT MUCH!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Rena nods and details, "Our workers here are professionals and we only go with the best skin and make-up products, so we're very high-end, and yes, very expensive."

Sandy pulls $30 and hands it to Rena and proclaims, "I know it's not enough, but it's all that I have right now."

Rena takes the money and replies, "I understand, and it's alright, this will be just fine if you really don't have anything else."

Sandy informs Charlotte, "I guess we're done for today. I'm sorry if there was more you wanted to do. I promise we'll come back another time after I earn more money."

Charlotte nods and hops into her trainers arms as they exit the spa. Ambipom and her friends look at Charlotte, all feeling sorry for her because they could tell she felt upset with having to leave. Ambipom advised to maybe choose the least expensive of an option if one of them planned on getting a haircut or any kind of facial treatment which Pachirisu and Buneary both concurred with.

Rena walked up to the three and questioned, "May I help you three?"

Ambipom explained she was in Twinleaf Town along with her current trainer, and that she was visiting her former trainer, and she along with her two friends are hoping to get make-overs at the spa.

Rena informs, "We have one rule at this spa; all our clients MUST be female. I can tell Ambipom and Pachirisu are females because of their dresses."

Buneary informed she was a female and she explains how she wanted to buy a dress with gems on it from the clothing store, but it was too long on her so she couldn't buy it.

Rena replies, "Well, that's a bummer, but at least now I know you're all female. Go ahead and pick out anything you'd like to, and one of our employees will be by to assist you shortly."

Ambipom and her friends go into the spa and Buneary sees a place for her to get a haircut which she chooses. Ambipom and Pachirisu see a Jacuzzi and they decide to go inside and relax. Ambipom sits down in the hot tub and sighs contently as the jets create bubbles in the hot water which made Ambipom feel absolutely relaxed and serene. Pachirisu was reluctant to join because she thought the water might be too deep since she was so small. Ambipom informed Pachirisu she had the freedom to choose whatever she wanted to. Pachirisu was delighted when she heard this and she looked around to try and figure out something to do, and when she saw the make-up stations she knew she wanted to get a make-over. She ran to the lipstick and grabbed a tube of lipstick that was the exact shade of purple as her dress and tried it on, and when she looked at herself in the mirror, Pachirisu was astounded by how adorable she with the lipstick. She wanted to find some nail polish too so she could have her nails done. Rena noticed Pachirisu was stumped because after she finished trimming Buneary, she glanced over at Pachirisu and witnessed her searching for nail polish and scratching her head.

Rena walked up to the EleSquirrel Pokémon and questioned, "Are you wanting to get your nails done?"

Pachirisu nodded and scratched her head again just utterly baffled.

Rena responded, "There's a nail salon in the back of the spa and there should be several Jynx back there to give you a mani-pedi."

Pachirisu nodded and thanked Rena for her assistance. Ambipom witnessed Pachirisu going off by herself, and since she didn't hear the conversation, she was concerned since she thought Pachirisu was going to get lost. She quickly leaped out of the hot tub, dried herself off, put her new clothes back on, and went after Pachirisu. Pachirisu had just run inside the nail salon before Ambipom could catch up to her, but Ambipom heard the loud sound from the door to the nail salon as it closed. She rushed toward the sound and she halted when she arrived at the door to the nail salon. She peeked inside and saw 20 Jynx along, one which had just started giving Pachirisu a mani-pedi. Ambipom let a long relieved sigh and went back out to the main area of the spa and decided to try on some lipstick along with Buneary.

Rena walked up to them and informed, "Just trying on the lipstick is free, but if you like the lipstick and desire to purchase it, the cost is $1 per tube per Pokémon. It's our most affordable item that can be purchased."

Ambipom was curious as to which haircut Buneary got and how much it costs because she decided she was going to pay at that moment. It just seemed to be easier for her than trying to add up the cost of everything each of the three girls planned on buying. Rena takes out a book of haircut style options and pointed to the one Buneary got which was a little off the ears and a full wash with peach shampoo and conditioner, and strawberry hair gel.

She enlightens Ambipom, "The haircut is $5, the shampooing and conditioning combined is $15, and the hair gel is $5, so that brings the total to $25."

Ambipom nods and takes $25 out of the wallet and hands it to Rena.

Rena remarks, "Let me know if either of you need anymore help."

Back at the nail salon Pachirisu finished her mani-pedi and she got hot pink nail polish just like the polka dots from her outfit. She thanks the Jynx who responds with a nod before she goes to brief Ambipom on what she owes. When Jynx comes out she describes to Ambipom that Pachirisu's mani-pedi was $20 and the nail polish she picked out was $5. Ambipom pulled another $25 from the wallet and handed it to Jynx who then gave it to Rena.

Rena responded, "Thanks so much, Jynx."

Jynx nodded and then her stomach growled. Rena knew just the reason and she decided it was time for her and the Jynx to all take a lunch break together.

Rena commented to Jynx, "I'll go in back and let the others know."

When Rena went into the nail salon to let the others know it was lunch time, she spotted them all racing around the room frantically.

"What is the matter everyone?" she wondered.

All the Jynx stated that while they were all looking towards the door that connected the nail salon to the spa, Pachirisu ran off, and when they all turned back around, they were panicking because she had wandered off.

Rena responded, "It's not your fault she ran off, something must've just went after something that distracted her."

The Jynx all nodded and held their heads up and remained positive Pachirisu would come back.

Rena mentioned, "Your friend's getting pretty hungry, so it's lunchtime. Let's all go and get something to eat."

The Jynx all cheered enthusiastically and followed Rena out into the main area.

Rena informed Ambipom and Buneary, "The Jynx and I are going out to lunch. You can wait inside, although, the Jynx that were back there with Pachirisu had informed me that she wandered away while the Jynx were watching their friend having her conversation with me out here."

Ambipom and Buneary both became utterly distressed when they heard Rena explain that Pachirisu was missing. She was so short and for her to be wandering all alone in such an enormous mall with so many other people and Pokémon around was extremely alarming.

Rena assured the Rabbit and Long Tail Pokémon, "I'm certain your friend's going to be fine, and once she realizes she's lost, she'll try to reunite with the two of you," she then offers, "You can stay here while the Jynx and I go out for our lunch in case Pachirisu turns up."

Ambipom and Buneary nod and thank Rena before she and the Jynx leave the spa. Ambipom paces around the room restlessly just hoping Pachirisu was alright. Outside of the spa Pachirisu was inhaling deeply and walking towards a pleasant scent while sighing contently, unaware of the fact she was lost. She found the source of the smell when she arrived in front of a perfume shop. She went inside and inhaled strongly, taking in a massive smell of the perfume. She once again let out a content sigh and sprinted to a shelf of perfumes that had the scent of different flowers. She picked up one and sniffed the bottle, and the perfume smelled like daises, which Pachirisu loved a lot. She decided she wanted to buy that perfume but then she remembered she didn't have any money with her.

An employee named Olivia walked up to Pachirisu and informed her, "The perfume here is free if it's for a Pokémon, so even if you don't have money with you, it's just fine."

This cheered Pachirisu right up and she put the perfume in a bag and held the bag with her tail as she exited the store. As Pachirisu exited the store she looked around for Ambipom and Buneary, but she didn't see them anywhere and she began panicking. She ran around calling to her friends, but got no response. She then realized she was lost and began sobbing and shouting, terrified she wasn't going to be found by her friends. Just then, Ambipom's current trainer O was shopping for a new outfit to wear at the upcoming competition. He heard the cries and shouts from Pachirisu and when he spotted her he quickly ran to her side and picked her up.

"What's wrong little one?" he questioned curiously.

She shook her head and continued sobbing uncontrollably just extremely baffled as to where her friends were and terrified because of how lost she was.

O nestled the EleSquirrel Pokémon gently in his arms and shushed her in an attempt to calm her down and assured, "I will help you get back with your friends, everything's going to be alright."

O began walking around with Pachirisu in his arms and at that same moment, Ambipom and Buneary exited the spa to try and search for their missing friend. Ambipom was whimpering because she was distressed about Pachirisu's safety. Buneary put her hand on Ambipom's shoulder and stated they were going to find Pachirisu and she informed Ambipom the reason she was appointed leader was because she was the most responsible and the calmest of the three. She mentioned to Ambipom how much she looks up to her and tries to follow her as an example. Ambipom calms down immensely when Buneary tells her all this and thanks her and explains she has always thought Buneary was super sweet, and she'd always been like a sister to Ambipom. Buneary grins and expresses she feels the same about both Ambipom and Pachirisu and that if they ever needed her, she'd always be there for them. Ambipom and Buneary continued walking through the mall when all of a sudden, Ambipom spots Pachirisu, and notices that it's O who's carrying her. Ambipom excitedly runs over to them and Pachirisu leaps into her arms apologizing for wandering off. Ambipom comments that it doesn't matter, and the only detail that does matter is that Pachirisu was unharmed.

O questions Ambipom, "Where's Dawn?"

Ambipom clarifies that she's not with them and it's just Buneary, Pachirisu, and herself. She was decided to be the leader of their group on their trip.

O replies, "Well, I'm glad that this predicament was resolved quickly."

Pachirisu leaps out of Ambipom's arms and scurries over to Buneary and the two hug, and at the same moment, Ambipom hugs O tightly and thanks him for saving her friend.

O responds, "Of course, anything for you, Ambipom."

Ambipom wonders what O is doing at a shopping mall.

O details, "I'm trying to find a nice new suit to buy for the tournament," he then notices the dresses Ambipom and Pachirisu are wearing and compliments, "Wow you two, those dresses look just adorable on you."

Pachirisu and Ambipom thank O for his generous compliment and Ambipom informed him the store they bought the dresses from also sells clothes for people, and the clothes are for both male and female.

O requests, "Could you take me to that store, please?"

Ambipom nods and walks next to O with Pachirisu and Buneary following closely behind. When O and the girls arrive at the clothing store Buneary goes to the dress rack for Pokémon and tries to find a dress since the one she wanted from before didn't quite fit. While she looks for a dress in the back, Ambipom and Pachirisu remain in the front with O to try and assist him in finding a suit. O spots a nice dark blue silk tuxedo with a small rose on it.

He feels the suit and mentions, "This tuxedo's so soft and cozy it feels like a cloud."

Ambipom and Pachirisu feel the suit, grin, and sigh joyously. Ambipom and Pachirisu excitedly proclaim O should buy the suit and Ambipom compliments that he will look really trendy in the suit.

O smiles and responds, "Thanks so much, Ambipom. That's extremely thoughtful and noble of you."

O heads off to the dressing room to try on the suit at the same moment Buneary heads into a dressing room to try on the same dress as before, but this time the dress is two sizes less than the first one she tried on. Buneary put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror, as in love with the dress as she had been earlier, and then she tries walking in the dress very cautiously and leisurely. This time around, the dress is a perfect fit which makes Buneary extremely overjoyed. She jumps in the air enthusiastically and then takes off the dress to take it back to her friends. O came out at just the same moment with his suit folded up in his arms.

"Did the dress fit you?" O questions Buneary.

Buneary nods and jumps for joy in response.

O smiles and comments, "It's a really lovely dress. The gems are an incredible touch to it."

O then notices the price tag on the dress that says the dress is $40.

He states, "I hope you will have enough to pay for that dress."

Buneary nods and clarifies that Dawn gave Ambipom a wallet with $500 in it and they still had $424 left to spend.

O responds, "Well, that's great you still have plenty of money left to spend."

O then looked in his wallet and saw he had $45 to spend on his suit. He looked at the price tag on the top for the suit and saw that it was priced at $25; he then looked at the price tag on the pants and saw they were priced at $25, and then he looked at the shoes and noticed they were priced at $50. He walked out to the area where the clothes were and put the suit back on the rack. Ambipom looked at him dazed as to why he was putting the suit back.

O announced, "The suit's very nice and it would've been the perfect outfit for me to wear, but unfortunately, it's too expensive. The top and pants are both $25, and the shoes are $50. All I have though is $45, so I'd have to buy the shirt and pants but I wouldn't be able to afford the shoes to go with it and without the matching shoes, the outfit would be incomplete."

The girls, especially Ambipom felt sorry for O since he really seemed to like the suit. Buneary informed Ambipom she tried on the same dress as earlier, and the dress she tried on this time was two sizes smaller than the other, and this time the dress fit her. She also informed Ambipom the dress was $40. Ambipom nodded and took $40 from the wallet and handed them to Buneary who went up to the counter to pay for her dress. When Buneary finished paying for the dress she put it on and went to join her friends again. Ambipom was still concerned about O and what he was going to do since he couldn't afford to buy the suit. She then looked inside the wallet and saw there was still $384 left.

O began exiting the shop and looked back to Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Buneary and commented, "You three enjoy the rest of your shopping trip, and try not to get separated from each other again."

Ambipom called after O and announced she had a method to assist him and improve his conflict.

O walked back to her and inquired, "What do you have in mind?"

Ambipom extended her hand out to her trainer and mentioned there was still $384 in the wallet so O could pay the $45 he had to buy the shirt and pants for the suit, and she could pay the other $50 so he could also acquire the shoes.

O shook his head and reacted, "While I greatly appreciate the charitable, considerate, and good-natured gesture, I can't come to accept. Dawn gave you that money for you to spend with Buneary and Pachirisu, so that's just what you should use the money for."

Ambipom details that she was planning on going back to Dawn's soon anyways, so she wouldn't mind contributing $50 to O so he could buy the rest of the suit. Ambipom walks up to O and hands him the $50 and insists he use the money to buy the suit.

O smiled and patted Ambipom on the head with one hand and took the money with the other and responded, "Well, in that case, I guess it would be okay for me to accept your offer. Thanks so much, and I assure you I will return the favor if you ever need anything from me in return."

O, Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu walked up to the counter and O paid for the suit which he then put into a bag and left the store followed by the girls. Ambipom hugged her trainer and mentioned she and the girls were going to call Dawn when they finished their shopping spree so she could come and pick them up.

O patted Ambipom on the back and responded, "Okay then, you three take care and I'll see you again soon."

Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu all waved to O as he set off in the opposite direction and after they finished waving to him, they went to search for a phone to contact Dawn. They found one and Ambipom picked it up and contacted Dawn. When Dawn picked up the Long Tail Pokémon, Rabbit Pokémon, and EleSquirrel Pokémon all waved to her and she waved back and then gasped excitedly when she saw the dresses they were all wearing.

She shouted enthusiastically, "OH MY GOSH YOU GIRLS ALL LOOK SUPER ADORABLE!"

The Pokémon all thank Dawn for her compliment and then Ambipom announced to Dawn they were ready to come back.

Dawn responded, "Okay you all go out and wait for me by the entrance to the mall. I will be there shortly."

The girls nod and waved goodbye to Dawn who waves back as Ambipom and Dawn hang up the phones. The girls then head to the elevator and they get on after someone presses the down the button. Some people got off at level two and then the elevator closed and continued moving again and everyone else got off on the first floor and after they got off, the girls headed to the front entrance and waited for Dawn. When Dawn arrived she squealed excitedly and admired the dresses each Pokémon was wearing. She saw Buneary's and giggled excitedly.

She wondered, "Are those gems real?"

Buneary nodded and explained that the dress was $40 and explained it was due to the gems being genuine.

Dawn responded, "You look so adorable, and I'm sure Pikachu's going to think that, too."

Buneary became overjoyed when she heard Dawn state this and she blushed and giggled, delighted by the affectionate adoration she imagined getting from Pikachu about the dress. Everyone arrived at Dawn's ten minutes later with all of Dawn's other Pokémon outside with Piplup and Mamoswine observing a battle between Togekiss and Quilava with Pikachu acting as the referee. Togekiss launched an Aura Sphere attack at the Volcano Pokémon knocking it out and winning the battle. Togekiss goes over to Quilava and asks if it is alright and Quilava nods and congratulates Togekiss on her win and compliments her on her power. Just then, Piplup notices Dawn is back with Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu and he points them out to everyone and they run over excitedly and all look at the dresses the girls are wearing, and Buneary walks up to Pikachu and blushes as she asks for his opinion to her new dress sheepishly. Pikachu smiles enormously and compliments Buneary that the dress makes her look extremely gorgeous and he loves the way she looks in it. Buneary blushes and giggles, delighted that Pikachu loves the dress and snuggles against him, brushing herself against him affectionately. Everyone else compliments the dresses the girls are wearing remarking they all look super stylish and amazing. Ambipom walked over to Buneary and slipped off the vest that Buneary lent to her during the trip and Buneary thanks Ambipom and compliments that she did an amazing job as leader during the trip. Pachirisu yawned and walked under a tree and curled herself up and went to sleep as everyone else continued playing with each other.

**Ambipom takes Buneary and Pachirisu out a shopping spree and the three grow closer during the trip. How will events go as Ambipom's Ping Pong Tournament draws closer?**


	7. Buneary needs Ambipom

**In this chapter, Buneary tells Ambipom she's nervous about an upcoming date with Pikachu and that she can only think of her to turn to for help.**

Dawn is hanging out with all her Pokémon outside and she is watching a battle that's going on against Ambipom and Mamoswine. Mamoswine fires an Ice Shard towards Ambipom which she returns with Double Hit breaking the Ice Shard in half and the return is a direct hit against Mamoswine who is pushed back slightly although Mamoswine quickly regains composure and charges towards Ambipom while using Take Down. Ambipom uses Double Team to make multiple copies of herself and Mamoswine becomes puzzled as to which Ambipom is the real one, and Ambipom takes this opportunity to attack by using Double Hit once more, and this time Mamoswine is knocked out. Ambipom cheers enthusiastically as Mamoswine stands back up and congratulates Ambipom on her win.

Dawn also congratulates Ambipom remarking, "Ambipom you are just such a skilled battler and you are so strong."

Ambipom jumps with joy doing summersaults in the air as everyone cheers her on.

Dawn stands up and starts to walk towards the house and she proclaims, "I think now is a nice time to have lunch. I'll go inside and make lunch for everyone, so you can all wait out here and talk while I'm preparing lunch."

Piplup steps up and volunteers to assist Dawn in preparing lunch for the group and he mentions that Dawn's going to need some help carrying out all the food after she gets done preparing it. Pikachu and Pachirisu both step up and volunteer to aid Dawn in the lunch preparations.

Dawn grins and comments, "Thanks so much that's so thoughtful of you to offer to help."

Dawn started heading inside the house followed by Piplup, Pikachu, and Pachirisu. Once they were in the most of the Pokémon except for Buneary began playing with each other. Ambipom noticed Buneary walking towards her with an anxious expression on her face. Once Buneary reached Ambipom, Ambipom immediately questioned if Buneary was feeling alright. Buneary shook her head and pulled Ambipom away from the group and took a deep breath and disclosed she was feeling uneasy about a date she and Pikachu were planning on having a week later, and she couldn't think of anyone other than Ambipom to turn to. Ambipom put her hand on Buneary's shoulder and responded there wasn't any need for Buneary to be so uneasy because Pikachu loved her deeply and the two were so close to each other that they always have a great time when they're together. Buneary noted that Ambipom was correct and she knows she really shouldn't be so skittish, but nonetheless, she couldn't help how she felt. Ambipom put her other hand on Buneary's other shoulder and responded that she'd help Buneary out by taking her back to the mall so Buneary could go shopping again and buy clothes for the date, get a makeover, and whatever else she wanted to do to help prepare herself for the date. Buneary enfolded Ambipom and thanked her for being such a wonderful friend and helping her out. Ambipom responded she'd do anything for a friend if they ever came to her in a time of need. Just then Dawn, Piplup, Pachirisu, and Pikachu came back outside and distributed the Pokémon food out amongst the group.

Dawn mentioned, "I also made special Poffins for everyone, but they're for dessert, so you have to finish the Pokémon food you have first, and if you don't finish, then you don't get any Poffins until you do finish your Pokémon food," Dawn turned to Mamoswine and commanded, "Don't steal food from the other's either Mamoswine 'cause I'll be keeping an eye on everyone, and if you finish your food, but then steal someone else's, you won't get any Poffins."

Mamoswine nods and Dawn pets it as it begins eating and Dawn goes over to a nearby tree and observes as everyone eats their food. Pachirisu finished her food quickly and wanted seconds, so she went up to Pikachu and respectfully requested for him to share some of his food.

Dawn noticed this and walked over to Pachirisu and instructed, "Pachirisu, it's very courteous and mature of you to ask Pikachu if he could share some of his food, but it's also unnecessary because I have Poffins and extra food if you want some."

Pachirisu nodded and handed her bowl to Dawn and requested some Poffins. Piplup, Ambipom, Buneary, and Togekiss did the same. Mamoswine was still eating, and Quilava had finished although it felt too full for dessert at the moment, so instead it decided to take a nap up against a nearby tree.

Dawn whispered to the Pokémon, "Please be as quiet as you can so Quilava won't be woken up."

All the Pokémon, except Mamoswine, who was still eating, nodded and whispered to each other so they wouldn't disturb their friend. Ambipom and Buneary went off to the other side of the yard and discussed their trip to the mall and Buneary detailed some preparations she had in mind in order to help her get ready for her upcoming date with Pikachu. Ambipom looked inside the wallet Dawn gave to her and saw they had $334 left over. Buneary was delighted they still had a plentiful amount of money left over and expressed she couldn't wait to go back to the mall and spend a day with Ambipom shopping, just the two of them like they planned on the first time around, but didn't end up doing because Pachirisu wanted to tag along with them.

Dawn soon came outside and handed the bowls of Poffins to everyone and remarked, "Enjoy and there's plenty more in the house if you're still hungry afterwards."

Buneary and Ambipom went to join their friends and eat the Poffins Dawn had prepared for them. Dawn watched as everyone ate their food as Quilava still laid sleeping against the tree and Dawn thought of how lucky she was to have so many wonderful Pokémon as her best friends.

**Buneary is nervous about a date with Pikachu she has soon, so she turns to Ambipom for help and Ambipom offers to take her to the mall again so she can buy an outfit, get a make-over, or do whatever she wants to do to prepare herself for the date. How will the trip go this time around?**


	8. Ambipom assists Buneary

**In this chapter, Ambipom takes Buneary to the same mall so Buneary can buy a new outfit and get a make-over for her date.**

Dawn dropped Ambipom and Buneary off at the mall and then went back home and just like the first time, Ambipom and Buneary promised Dawn they'd contact her when they were finished with their trip. Ambipom asked Buneary what she wanted to do first and Buneary stated that she wanted to buy a new dress first. Ambipom looked at the map and saw there were clothing stores on all three floors of the mall, the first one had clothes just for people, the second one had clothes just for Pokémon, and then there was the shop that Ambipom, Buneary, and Pachirisu went to before on the third floor which had clothes for both people and Pokémon. Ambipom went back to Buneary and told her about the clothing shop on the second floor being just for Pokémon and Buneary decided she wanted to check out that shop and see if they would have anything she'd want. The two went over to the elevator and got on board with some other passengers. When they arrived on the second floor they exited the elevator and glanced at a map. They saw the dress shop was in the center of the second floor to the right. They walked around until they found the shop and they went inside and saw all different types of Pokémon working in the shop. They saw a Chatot at the register, a Levanny making the clothes, and several Pokémon working as models. Buneary looked around and spotted a beautiful purple dress that had orange flowers to go with the dress. She recalled the time she and all her friends went on a cruise ship and that she wore a dress just like that one. **(Reference to the diamond and pearl episode "Steamboat willies") **She knew right when she spotted that dress it was the one she wanted to buy. She grabbed the dress and flowers off the rack and showed them to Ambipom who also recalled the time when they were all on the cruise ship together which was back when she was still an Aipom belonging to Ash, and the dress she wore which was light blue on the bottom with light pink across the top. Ambipom and Buneary walked up to the register and laid down the dress and flowers in front of Chatot.

Chatot informed, "That will be $10."

Ambipom took $10 from the wallet and handed it to Chatot who gave them a bag to put the dress in. After buying the dress Buneary wanted to get a make-over and Ambipom looked on the map to see if there would've been a spa on the second floor and she saw that there was so she detailed Buneary about the spa and the two looked around. When they got to the spa they saw a young woman named Annabella and her Happiny.

Annabella stated, "Welcome to our spa where you can relax with a massage, facial, mani-pedi, or just simply relax in our hot tub."

Buneary wanted a mani-pedi so she went to the nail station and sat in a chair.

A woman named Emily came over to Buneary and asked, "What nail polish would you like?"

Buneary looked at the various nail polishes and saw a light purple with sparkles that matched the dress she had bought. She pointed it out to Emily who picked it up and began painting Buneary's nails.

Emily asked Buneary, "Is there a reason you're getting a make-over?"

Buneary nodded and explained she was going to be going on a date with Pikachu and that she wanted to get a make-over before the date.

Emily responded, "Well, I'll make you look so beautiful Pikachu won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Emily continued painting Buneary's nails as Buneary fantasized about her date and that Pikachu couldn't stop staring at her and complimenting her on how she looked. Emily finished and Buneary hopped down from the chair and went over to a section that had several different colors of lipstick in holders. She grabbed a few tubes of the light purple lipstick and went over to Ambipom and stated she was ready to pay and go back home. Ambipom went up to the counter and took out her wallet and asked Annabella how much was needed.

Annabella mentioned, "The lipstick is a dollar each and she bought three, so the $3 for the lipstick plus the $12 for the nail polish brings the total to $15."

Ambipom took $15 from the wallet and paid Annabella and then left the store with Buneary. The two found a phone and contacted Dawn to let her know they were ready to go back. On their way back Ambipom wished Buneary the best of luck on her date and Buneary thanked Ambipom for wishing her good luck and for helping her to get ready for the date.

**Ambipom helps Buneary prepare for a date by taking her to the mall so she could get a make-over and a new outfit. How will Buneary return the favor?**


	9. Buneary and Dawn help Ambipom practice

**In this chapter, a few weeks have gone by and Ambipom's tournament's very close, but she hasn't practiced at all since she came. Buneary and Dawn help Ambipom practice in order to get ready for her big match.**

Ambipom is hanging out with Dawn and all her other friends when she realizes she hasn't gotten in any practice for her match since she'd been staying with Dawn. Buneary raises her hand and kindly offers to help Ambipom prepare for her match by playing against her. Ambipom grins and thanks Buneary for offering to help, to which Buneary replies by stating it's the least she could do since Ambipom was such a massive help to her a few weeks back.

Dawn mentions, "Since the tournament's going to be at the community center, that's also the perfect place to practice."

Dawn returned all her Pokémon except Buneary and Piplup to their Pokeballs and began walking to the community center with Piplup on her shoulder, Ambipom to her left, and Buneary and Pikachu to her right. Once the gang arrived at the community center Dawn called everybody else back out.

She instructed, "You can all watch as Buneary and I help Ambipom practice, but stay in the bleachers so you won't get lost."

Everyone nodded and went and sat on the bleachers to observe the practice match.

Dawn detailed to Buneary, "In a Pokémon Ping Pong match, the trainer uses a paddle while the Pokémon uses a part of their body to hit the ball back and forth to each other, and the first team to reach eleven points first is the winner of the match, and the match I played in with Ambipom years earlier consisted of three matches. Also, you may use a part of your body, but you may not uses any Moves, for example, when Ambipom and I were in the match, Ambipom used her tails, although she didn't use Double Hit or any of her moves. You'd probably be best off using your ears, but you can't use Bounce or Dizzy Punch."

Buneary nodded her head signifying that she understood all the rules and turned towards Ambipom who gave her a thumbs up which she did as well. Dawn served the ball and the ball went towards Ambipom at a moderate pace, and when the ball got within a few inches, Ambipom returned the serve with tremendous force. Dawn and Buneary tried their hardest to keep the ball from going off the table, but they were unsuccessful. The ball rolled off the table and out into the hallway.

Dawn stated, "That's a point for Ambipom. I'll be sure to keep track of who scores so we'll know when to end the match."

Piplup saw a scoreboard and he pointed it out to Dawn who went and picked it up.

Dawn patted Piplup on the head and remarked, "You've got really keen eyes, Piplup. Thanks so much for the tip."

Piplup nodded and went back to his seat on the bleachers as Pikachu came back inside the room with the ping pong ball.

Dawn took the ball and remarked, "Thanks so much for getting the ball back, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded and then he noticed the scoreboard and offered to be the referee so he could keep track of the points that way the girls could focus intently on playing their game.

Dawn smiled and stated, "That would be a big help. Thanks a lot, Pikachu. Ambipom will be the red and Buneary and I will be the blue."

Pikachu nodded and flipped a flap on the red side for the point Ambipom had scored. Dawn served the ball again and when Ambipom returned the serve, she had been much more careful not to hit the ball back too hard, and when it came back to Dawn, Buneary jumped in front and used her ears to hit the ball back, and this time Ambipom wasn't able to hit the ball. The ball flew right over Ambipom and landed on the floor just a few inches behind her. She went and picked the ball back up and complimented Buneary on her hit. Ambipom never even expected Buneary to have so much power in her ears like she had. Buneary shrugged and stated she didn't know she that kind of strength inside herself either.

**An hour and a half later**

Dawn, Buneary, and Ambipom were on their final match and the score was tied ten to ten, so the game was at its final match. Ambipom had the ball since the previous point scored came from Dawn and Buneary. Ambipom yawned and threw the ball up in the air, and when she hit the ball to try and serve it, the ball slipped from her hand. She picked the ball up and tried once more, but the same outcome happened. Ambipom yawned again and stretched her arms and tails in the air also struggling to keep her eyes open.

Dawn put down her paddle and stated, "That's game and the final score is a tie."

Ambipom questioned Dawn as to why she stopped the game when the game was only one point away from being over.

Dawn kneeled down to Ambipom and pets her gently on the head and remarked, "You worked really hard, and all that hard work's gotten you extremely sleepy, so we can stop and go back to my place. I'm sure everyone's feeling sleepy since we were here for such a long time."

Quilava, Pikachu, Togekiss and Piplup were the only ones that didn't nod meaning that they didn't feel tired. Pachirisu didn't nod either, but that's because she was already fast asleep. Pachirisu was curled up into a ball and peacefully sleeping as Togekiss rocked the EleSquirrel Pokémon in her wings.

Dawn smiled and whispered, "Aw that's just adorable. Togekiss, you're a sweetheart."

Togekiss nodded her head and clarified it was just her maternal instincts. Dawn returned Mamoswine and Buneary to their Pokeballs to let them rest and walked back home with Ambipom to her left, Togekiss to her right as Togekiss still held Pachirisu in her arms, Pikachu on her left shoulder, and Piplup on her right shoulder. Once they arrived back at Dawn's, Togekiss gently set Pachirisu down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket.

Dawn commented, "Thanks so much for helping Pachirisu as she slept. I think I still have some Poffins left over from before, and you can finish them up as a reward for you thoughtfulness."

Togekiss thanked Dawn and looked in the fridge for the Poffins. When she spotted them, she took them out and ate the four that were remaining. After Togekiss finished eating, Dawn returned her to her Pokeball and headed to her room with Ambipom so they could rest. Piplup and Pikachu still weren't tired so they decided to go outside and talk while everyone else napped.

**Buneary and Dawn help Ambipom practice for her tournament and the game ends in a tie due to Ambipom becoming tired. Will the practice pay off for Ambipom by the time the match rolls around?**


	10. Friends will always be there for you

**In this chapter, Dawn and Buneary go to the mall with Ambipom and assist her in buying a new outfit for the match.**

Ambipom's big game is just a week away and she has practiced long and hard with Dawn and Buneary as her opponent's and now she wants them to help her purchase a new outfit. Buneary questions Ambipom about why she's not going to wear the dress she bought the first time.

Dawn responds, "Yeah, you should wear that dress, it's super adorable and you look just absolutely stunning when you wear it."

Ambipom blushed at the compliment from her former trainer and then clarifies that, while she does love that dress a lot, she wants to use that dress for casual occasions and she wants another dress specifically for special occasions such as her match that's coming up.

Dawn responds, "That's brilliant thinking, Ambipom. Buneary and I will take you to the mall and help you to pick out another dress."

Dawn and the two Pokémon head outside where all of Dawn's other Pokémon were having battles against each other.

Dawn instructs, "Listen up please, everyone," the Pokémon all stop what they were doing and Dawn remarks, "Ambipom has asked Buneary and I to go to the mall with her and help her pick out a new dress for her match that's going to be in a week, so while we're gone, Piplup and Togekiss are in charge. Everybody listen to them and don't give them any issues."

Everyone nods and Dawn starts to head out with Ambipom and Buneary, but they all stop when they hear Pachirisu running close behind.

Dawn kneels down and shakes her head at Pachirisu and instructs her, "Stay here with the others, please, Pachirisu. We'll be back again soon, no need to worry."

Pachirisu looks down at the ground sadly as she tries not to cry.

Dawn cuddles with the EleSquirrel Pokémon while shushing her and responded, "Don't cry, Pachirisu. I know that you want to come with us, but we'd like to do this ourselves. I haven't spent too much time with Ambipom since she's been here, and even though Buneary has, Ambipom and her are extremely close and they both like going places and doing activities together."

Pachirisu nodded and backed away as Dawn, Ambipom, and Buneary waved to everyone else as they headed out to the mall. At the mall the three of them walked in and Ambipom showed Dawn a map of the different stores on each of the three levels in the mall.

Dawn remarks, "Since the store on the second floor sells clothes just for Pokémon, that's the perfect place for us to check out first."

Ambipom and Buneary nodded and Buneary climbed onto Dawn's shoulder as Ambipom held onto Dawn's hand as the three walked through the mall together. They took the escalator and when they got onto the second floor, Ambipom guided Dawn to the shop since she had just been to it not that long before. When the girls walked in they walked around trying to find the perfect outfit for Ambipom.

Just then the Chatot from before flew over to the group and questioned, "May I help you with anything?"

Ambipom described her reason for being in Twinleaf Town to Chatot and stated that her tournament was coming up in a week, and although she already had two different dresses, she didn't want to wear them for such a special occasion such as her upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament.

Chatot replied, "Well we have many different styles of dresses you could choose from, so I'm certain you'll find the perfect one."

The Long Tail Pokémon nodded and thanked the Music Note Pokémon for its assistance.

Chatot responded, "Anytime, happy to help. Costumer service is the number one priority for this mall and all its stores."

Ambipom looked around and she spotted an orange dress with yellow frills around the bottom, neck, and arm holes. She took it off the rack and went into a dressing room where she tried the dress on. When the dress was on, Ambipom looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, feeling pleased with how she looked. She exited the dressing room and went over to Dawn and Buneary, still wearing the dress. Ambipom requested for Dawn and Buneary to give her their input, hoping they'd give positive feedback.

The Rabbit Pokémon gave applauded and cheered. Ambipom got her answer on what Buneary thought of the dress, and now she just hoped Dawn loved the dress just as much as Buneary had.

Dawn petted Ambipom on her head and remarked cheerfully, "You look just amazing in that dress, Ambipom; it's so perfect for you!"

Ambipom cheered enthusiastically and formed her tails into the shape of a heart.

Dawn giggles and replies, "I know what you mean by doing that; it means that you love me and you're happy we're best friends, and I feel the same. You, Buneary, Piplup, and the rest of my Pokémon, you all mean so much to me, and I love each and every one of you with all my heart and soul. I couldn't have wished for better Pokémon or better friends."

Ambipom felt joyous when she heard those words from Dawn because she knew Dawn treasured their friendship immensely, but at the same time, hearing those words also made Ambipom feel somewhat melancholy because she missed hanging out with Dawn and hearing Dawn's genial and loving words all the time like she had back when she was with Dawn.

Dawn noticed Ambipom a little disoriented and she questioned with concern, "Are you feeling alright, Ambipom?"

Ambipom didn't want Dawn to know of her heartache because she didn't want Dawn to worry so instead of expressing what was really on her mind, the Long Tail Pokémon smiled and gave a thumbs up using one of her tails.

Dawn enfolded Ambipom in her arms and stated sweetly, "If you're ever in need during your stay I guarantee you I will be right by your side, you just let me know if you need me."

Ambipom didn't feel any better when Dawn told her this, but she just concealed her pain and went up to the register to pay for her dress. Once she paid, she left the store with Dawn and Buneary and they went back to Dawn's so they could hang out with everyone else and show them the dress Ambipom bought for her tournament.

**While at the mall with Dawn and Buneary, Ambipom begins to feel a little upset after some good-natured words from Dawn because she misses the way Dawn was always so loving and caring. How will Ambipom deal with the pain?**


	11. Regret takes over

**In this chapter, Ambipom's Ping Pong Tournament's finally arrived and all her friends are there in the front row cheering her on. As Ambipom looks at all her friends, she flashes back to all the enjoyment she had experienced with them, and when the flashbacks finish, Ambipom is so overcome with devastation and anguish that she throws her paddle and runs away, which disqualifies her and O from the tournament.**

It's now the day of Ambipom's tournament and she's at the community center with O who is going over a strategy session with her.

O describes, "If the other team is serving the ball my way, but I don't think I'll be able to get it, I'm going to do what I did back when I played against you and Dawn. I'm sure you remember the way that I ducked my head and then Shiftry jumped over my back and hit the ball, and that's what you're going to do. I'll duck, and then you jump and use one or both of your tails to hit the ball."

Ambipom nodded although she had become distracted after O mentioned the game she played against him when she was still with Dawn. Ambipom looked down at the ground sorrowfully as she tried fighting tears from coming out.

O noticed she wasn't feeling her best, and he put his hand on her shoulder and remarked, "Ambipom, I know you miss Dawn and your old friends, and I'm really sorry you've been so miserable lately, but you need to focus on our tournament. Please, just try as hard as you can to focus on our game and you can talk to Dawn afterwards about the way you've been feeling."

Ambipom nodded and took a deep breath and calmed herself down and walked out with O and looked over at the crowd which was very massive. Dawn, Piplup, Pikachu, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss were all sitting right up front cheering for Ambipom at the top of their lungs. Ambipom started to recall moments she had shared with Dawn.

**Flashbacks**

**When she was traded to Dawn**

The first flashback Ambipom had was back from when she was still just an Aipom, and how she had belonged to Ash, although she had trouble focusing on his Gym battle training due to the fact she was more into Pokémon Contests. She remembered how hard of a decision the trade had been for both Ash and Dawn, but after a while of soul searching, Ash and Dawn found out making the trade was the right decision, so after the trade she went with Dawn and Dawn's Buizel went with Ash.

**When she evolved**

Ambipom recalls how she and Dawn had been training for a Pokémon Contest together back when she was still an Aipom, and how she had learned a move called Double Hit in the process. She recollected on how she, Dawn, and Piplup all got trapped inside a pyramid where a group of Unown had been attacking because they were confused and saw her, Dawn, and Piplup as their enemies. During their battle Ambipom attacked the Unown with Double Hit and evolved and then used Swift to clear the Unown of their confusion.

**When she and Dawn competed in the Celestic Town Contest**

Dawn was battling against a Coordinator named Lila and her Delcatty. Dawn and Ambipom kept finding themselves in a troubling predicament due to Ambipom being affected by Delcatty's Cute Charm Ability since Delcatty was a male. Eventually, though, Ambipom was able to regain herself and she ended up winning against Delcatty, giving Dawn her third Contest Ribbon.

**Flashbacks end**

Ambipom had several memories of the joyful time she had shared with Dawn, and this made poor Ambipom feel just utterly shattered. Ambipom couldn't handle the intense heartache anymore. In a moment of extreme remorse Ambipom forcefully threw her paddle across the room and ran out wailing at the top of her lungs.

The referee declared, "Since Ambipom ran off, the team of O and Ambipom is disqualified from the tournament."

Dawn returned most of her Pokémon to their Pokeballs, but Buneary didn't want to go back inside of hers. Buneary offered to help Dawn search for Ambipom and expressed her deep concern about her friend.

Dawn nods and responds, "That's so sweet of you to want to help me out, Buneary."

Dawn, Piplup, Pikachu, and Buneary ran off their spots on the stand and got to the front entrance at the same moment as O, who was also going to try and search for Ambipom.

Dawn stated, "Don't be mad with Ambipom, please, O. I'm sure she didn't mean to run off like she did."

O sighed and responded, "I'm not mad at her one bit. I feel really sorry for her though."

**Finally the tournament has come, but before the game could even begin, poor Ambipom runs off in devastation. Will Dawn and the others be able to find out where she went?**


	12. Hoping she's alright

**Poor Ambipom ran away from the tournament and now Dawn and Buneary try their hardest to search for Ambipom, but don't find her anyway, and everyone begins to worry for their friend.**

Dawn had been staying at a Pokémon center right near the hotel where O had been, and the community center where the Ping Pong Tournament was going to be held before Ambipom ran off. She and Buneary had been searching for Ambipom high and low, left and right, each and every single day, with no sign of Ambipom at all. O had been checking up on Dawn and her Pokémon every once in a while to see if they'd made any progress.

One day he drops by the Pokémon center and questions, "Any sign of her yet, Dawn?"

Dawn was sitting on her bed weeping as she shakes her head without saying anything. Dawn was so shocked and despaired that Ambipom had run away like she did, and she was also bothered about Ambipom's safety and well-being.

O sat down on the bed and put his hand on Dawn's shoulder and remarked, "I'm extremely sorry you're so stressed out because of what happened."

Dawn finally found the courage to speak and mentioned, "Ambipom means so much to me. All my friends, both human and Pokémon, mean the entire world to me, and I love each and every one of them."

O responds, "I understand completely. I love Ambipom as well. She's so sweet and friendly to everyone she meets. To know she's lost somewhere without any of us is extremely difficult to deal with."

"I'm not going to give up on my search. I will keep on searching for Ambipom and I won't stop until she's back with us again," Dawn mentioned.

"Thanks so much. It means everything to me knowing how much you care for her," O replied.

**Still no sign of Ambipom has come around. When and where will Dawn find her?**


	13. Helping their loved ones

**In this chapter, Pikachu tries to cheer up Buneary while Piplup and Dawn's other Pokémon try to cheer her up and reassure that Ambipom will return.**

It's now been a week since Ambipom's run away, and the heartache has increased for Dawn and Buneary as each day goes on. Everyone begins to worry and they all want Dawn and Buneary to be okay. Pikachu remarks that he will try to comfort Buneary, and Piplup and the others can try and comfort Dawn. Piplup and the others nod as Pikachu walks over to Buneary and reaches his hand out to her. She throws her arms around him and shouts at the top of her lungs, expressing how concerned she was about Ambipom. Pikachu embraces Buneary and states that everyone's concerned about Ambipom, but Ambipom wouldn't have just run off for no reason. He remarks that he believes when Ambipom is ready to come back to the gang she will. Buneary tries her hardest to calm down and try to stop worrying because she believes Pikachu is correct and that Ambipom just needs time to herself at the moment. Over on Dawn's bed Dawn is sitting covering both eyes with one hand and grasping onto her chest with the other as she sobs uncontrollably. Piplup and Togekiss put their arms on Dawn's shoulders as Pachirisu jumps on the bed next to Dawn and rubs her head against Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn remarks, "I'm so concerned about Ambipom. She just ran off and now she's nowhere to be found. I don't understand why she ran off just as the game was going to kick off."

Everyone enveloped Dawn in their arms and tried calming her down by stating that Ambipom must've needed time to herself and that she'd come back around when she was ready. All the Pokémon assured their trainer that Ambipom cared a lot and wouldn't just run off and leave her friends behind intentionally.

Dawn takes a deep breath and tries to relax as she responds, "You're right. She wouldn't just run off without a good reason. Thank you all so much for your help, I love you all so very much and you all mean the world to me."

All the Pokémon cuddle with Dawn as she finally begins to calm down.

Dawn looks out the window and stated, "I just hope that wherever Ambipom ran off to she's safe and is able to search for whatever answers she's trying to seek out."

The Pokémon all express their beliefs that Ambipom was fine wherever she had been and that she'd be back soon and she'd let Dawn and O know the reason she'd left.

**Dawn and Buneary are just devastated about Ambipom running away, but Buneary feels better after Pikachu comforts her, and Dawn feels better after Piplup and all her other Pokémon comfort her. Still Dawn wonders, why did Ambipom run off like she did and where did she run off to?**


	14. Learning Ambipom's whereabouts

**In this chapter, Dawn gets a call from her mother while at the Pokémon center and she finds out Ambipom ran to her house and is staying inside her bedroom.**

The next day Dawn gets back to the Pokémon after yet another failed search attempt for Ambipom.

"Where could she be?" Dawn wondered to herself.

Just then, Nurse Joy walks over to Dawn and mentions, "Dawn you have a phone call from your mother. She says it's something important."

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy," Dawn responds. She quickly runs to the phone and picks it up. "Hey, mom, sorry I haven't called or stopped by the house in a while," Dawn remarked.

"It's alright, dear. I know all about what happened to Ambipom during the tournament. It's a shame that her running away caused her and O to become disqualified from the tournament," Johana responds.

Dawn stated, "I've looked for Ambipom every single day, and each day I search for about an hour or two, but I can't find her anywhere. Mom, I'm so worried. Poor Ambipom seemed really upset at the time she ran off and she's probably still really upset."

Johana announced, "I know where Ambipom is, sweetie."

Dawn questioned hopefully, "Really, mom, you do?"

Johana nodded and remarked, "She's here at the house. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wasn't sure if you'd end up figuring it out for yourself at one point."

"I'll be right over, but first I've got to let everyone know Ambipom's alright," Dawn proclaimed.

"I already contacted O and told him Ambipom was here, and he said he'd be over soon," Johana remarked.

Dawn and her mom hung up and then Dawn ran to her room right away.

She stated, "Everyone listen. I just got a call from my mom and she explained to me that Ambipom is over at my house. You all stay here and please behave. I'm going back home and discuss with Ambipom about why she ran off."

All the Pokémon nodded and waved goodbye to Dawn as she ran out of the room as fast as she could. All she could think about was Ambipom being all by herself at the time when she really needed a friend by her side.

"I've got to get Ambipom to tell me what's wrong with her and try to help her feel better," Dawn thought to herself as she quickly ran towards her house just a few blocks away.

**Dawn finally learns Ambipom's been at her house with her mother after she ran away from the tournament. Now Dawn heads for home to find out why Ambipom ran off. What is she going to find out?**


	15. Ambipom expresses her heartache

**In this chapter, Dawn questions Ambipom as to why she ran off and Ambipom bursts into tears and expresses how devastated she'd been feeling.**

Dawn sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her and remarked, "I need an explanation from you, please, Ambipom."

Ambipom nodded and sat down next to Dawn and stated she would let Dawn know anything she wanted to, and in her mind Ambipom already knew what Dawn was going to ask her, and she decided she needed to get her pain out, and that Dawn was the perfect person to confess to.

Dawn stated, "It's not just me that wants to know the answer to what I'm going to ask you. O and all my Pokémon want to know as well. My Pokémon and I were all so concerned about you and we want to know you're okay."

Ambipom glanced down at the ground and shook her head and expressed she was anything but okay.

Dawn put her hand on Ambipom's shoulder and questioned, "Is that why you ran off before the tournament was just about to get underway? You ran off because you weren't feeling okay?"

Ambipom nodded and stated that she didn't want everyone to see her so upset and that's why she ran away.

"Well, why were you so upset, Ambipom? What made you so upset and caused you to run away from the tournament?" Dawn questioned.

Ambipom couldn't hold back any longer and she threw her arms around Dawn erupting into tears hollering at the top of her lungs. She'd confessed to Dawn that she'd felt so miserable before coming to visit, and then during the visit she became extremely ecstatic to be reunited with Dawn and her Pokémon, but then as time went on she began to reminisce about all the great moments she had shared with everyone, and by the time the tournament came Ambipom recalled the moment she was traded to Dawn by Ash, the moment she evolved while fighting the group of Unown back at the Solaceon Ruins, and finally the moment she and Dawn won the Celestic Town Contest. Ambipom confessed that she had been nothing but miserable for months before visiting with Dawn, that she felt so overjoyed to be with everyone at first, and that as time went on she began to feel miserable once more because she really loves and misses Dawn, and she's begun to feel a deep sense of remorse.

**Dawn finally learned why Ambipom ran away during the tournament. How is Dawn going to react to the massive confession?**


	16. Dawn understands Ambipom's pain

**In this chapter, Dawn mentions she's been feeling devastated as well and that not a day went by that she didn't think of or miss Ambipom.**

Ambipom was still sitting on Dawn's bed with her sobbing and pouring her heart out about how much she's been missing all her old friends.

Dawn embraced Ambipom even tighter and began sobbing her heart out as well and confesses, "I've missed you, too, Ambipom, and I've missed you so much! Not a day went by that I didn't think back on all the fun and wonderful moments I shared with you. I always thought about the amazing times you and I shared together, and I always hoped you'd do fantastic with your new life. I want the best for you no matter what, but lately, ever since you've been here visiting, I just wish you'd come back home with me! Nothing's the same without you, Ambipom, and nothing will be the same if you leave again!"

Both Ambipom and Dawn held each other in their arms as tightly as they possibly could sobbing at the top of their lungs and then a knock was heard on the door and Johana could be heard asking them to come downstairs.

Dawn and Ambipom try their hardest to calm down and Dawn wonders, "What do you think she wants us to come down with her for?"

Ambipom shrugged and hopped off the bed followed by Dawn who held onto Ambipom's tail as they walked downstairs together.

**Dawn has confessed to Ambipom she's been feeling just as devastated since Ambipom's departure. At the end of the conversation Johana called her daughter and Ambipom downstairs. What could Johana have wanted them to come down for?**


	17. Ambipom is back where she belongs

**In this chapter, O mentions to Dawn and Ambipom he could hear their entire conversation and he has decided to let Ambipom return to Dawn because he knows that's the only way she'll be happy again.**

Dawn and Ambipom arrive downstairs and they see O sitting the couch crying. O turns his head and looks at the two before turning away and looking out the window.

"What's the matter, O?" Dawn wonders.

"I heard the whole conversation between you two. I'm sorry how miserable you've both been. Saying goodbye to a best friend is never easy at all, and I knew that back when I offered to train Ambipom, but I never imagined the impact would be as devastating to either of you as it really is," O remarks.

Ambipom went over to O and hugged him as he managed to pull himself back together and stop crying. He then gets up and begins to leave, and Ambipom follows him, but he turns around and shakes his head to her while pointing to Dawn.

He stated, "Ambipom, stay here, stay with Dawn, we all know this is where you truly belong. You wouldn't be happy at all coming back with me. You'd only become heartbroken once more. Go on and go back to the trainer you were meant to be with," he then kneels down and hugs Ambipom and remarks, "I promise I'll never forget you."

O gets up and heads out the door as Ambipom turns back to Dawn and leaps into her arms, embracing her tightly as they both simultaneously laugh and cry out of joy. Ambipom opens the door and shouts to O thanking him for everything he's done for her and that she'll have Dawn take her to come and visit him anytime.

O turns back and nods as he responds, "I'll be okay even if you don't come and visit because I know you're back where you should be with the one trainer you were meant to be with. Goodbye and good luck, you two."

O turns away and finally begins heading out as Dawn and Ambipom embrace and giggle, feeling happy to finally be back together once more.

**O reveals he heard the conversation between Dawn and Ambipom and he decides to leave Ambipom with Dawn. What new and exciting adventures await Dawn and Ambipom in their new future? Hope you enjoyed the story. Not sure when I'll be doing a new story involving these two, but I will write another story about these two eventually.**


End file.
